


Out the Window

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 03, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy starts to clean up after graduation day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday challenge at 1_Million_Words, with the quote, "You can't always control who walks into your life but you can control which window to throw them out."

Buffy jumped to her feet and glanced around the room. She couldn't see her stake, but she had just enough time to duck a wild swing from her opponent. She didn't want to be here; her head was still reeling from the battle on graduation day, but Giles had been patrolling the school and had seen someone skulking around.

So here she was, fighting the vampire that had once been Mr. Johnson, the AP English teacher. She didn't remember seeing him at the ceremony - most of it was a blur anyway - but he must have been. The local vampires had been lying low after the battle. The most she expected to have to deal with this week were the victims - those who had been turned during the fight.

Buffy dodged out of the way again, her reflexes still groggy, and continued to cast around for her stake. As she rolled to the side, she spotted it under a charred desk, but it was out of reach. Mr. Johnson jumped for her again, and instinctively she shot her feet up, catching him in the stomach. Kicking with all her might, she sent him flying backwards through one of the few intact windows left on this side of the school. Flipping up, she jumped after him. Grabbing a long shard of glass, she slammed it into his chest.

Mr. Johnson faded into dust, and Buffy sighed. Glancing down at her hand, she saw two bloody gouges where the glass had cut into it. Staring at it numbly, she got up and wandered across the quad. She wasn't sure how she made it back to her house, but Xander and Willow were both waiting.

Willow quickly grabbed supplies from the medicine cabinet and hurried to bandage her hand as Xander questioned her about the attack.

"So you threw Mr. Johnson through a window?" Willow asked, dabbing alcohol on the cuts.

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah."

"Man, I am so glad I didn't get into AP," Xander sighed.

"Well, he wasn't a vampire then," Willow pointed out, unrolling a bandage. "Just a really grumpy man who liked Steinbeck a lot."

"Too much," Buffy interjected.

Xander smirked. "Well, like I always say, you can't always control who walks into your life but you can control which window to throw them out of."

Buffy smiled weakly. "I guess it was a little cathartic."


End file.
